


Waitin' On A Bottom

by Cawerkuu



Series: Older!Takaritsu [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Advice, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Conversations, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Multi, Nervousness, Old Age, Older Characters, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: “What about you?”“Since two thousand and fourteen,” For reference, it’s two thousand and thirty-two. Damn, Kaoru was born there and he's eighteen! “I've been waiting on a boy.”He looked from the sky and over at Kaoru, his lips turning up. “I remember our first date. I told him I'd be there at eight.”





	Waitin' On A Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than id like but here you go. based loosely on waitin' on a woman.

“Are you going to show up? I told you I’d be sitting on the center bench in West Town Mall for the last half an hour.” The young man paced around the said golden-chipped seat that was rooted in the concrete. His sandy-blonde hair was thrown all sorts of ways as he ran his fingers through his hair and tugs at them in defeat. He heaves a heavy sigh, casting around his gaze looking for the familiar face. “Just let me know if you’re not going to show, alright? Call me or I’ll send you a photo of how mad I am. Now, that’s a sight.” 

Kaoru sighed, throwing himself back onto the bench like he had been doing for the last half an hour as he waited for his date. If he wasn’t going to show, then fine. That’s his loss but he was worried for Akio. The sweet and naive red-head and freckled-face friend always managed to work him into a frenzy with his constant worry and overwhelming adoration bubbling deep inside his gut. He tried to hide it but it proved to be difficult it seemed. He supposed the cute nineteen-year-old was quite effective in making him lose complete control and tossing all logic away. 

“Waitin’ on a boy?” A man suddenly said with a teasing tone attached the voice. He jolted up, looking to the right to see a man dressed in almost all black with the loose turtleneck and faded jeans but the grays swirling in the mix of his ravenette hide was stopping the complete aesthetic. 

“I - um,” Kaoru blushed. Did he really look that gay? Damn. 

“Your wristband,” The man nodded towards his wrist where indeed a silicone wristband hug spilling out the words in bold, ‘Love Conquers Hate’. “My husband has the same one so I assumed.”

Oh, that makes sense. It isn’t every day you meet your fellow gay in Shibuya City. 

“O-oh, well, I-I, uh, am that.” He stuttered out like a fool. God, he sounded like such a wimp. 

“So nervous,” The man snorts, chuckling at Kaoru’s insistent stuttering. He supposed he was just jittery, waiting for Akio. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite.”

“Yeah,” Kaoru took in the male again. He was older, that could be told through his gray hairs, the crow's feet at his eyes, and the wrinkles smoothed at his forehead that was lightly shown while he was relaxed. Despite his elder-seeming age, he was bright and confident. He was grinning like he had nothing to take it away from him and there was this gleam in his sharp hazel eyes that screamed ‘life’ to Kaoru. He hopes he’ll be like that when he’s older. “What about you?”

“Since two thousand and fourteen,” For reference, it’s two thousand and thirty-two. Damn, Kaoru was born there and he's eighteen! “I've been waiting on a boy.”

He looked from the sky and over at Kaoru, his lips turning up. “I remember our first date. I told him I'd be there at eight.”

-x-

“Let’s go to Ueno Park,” Takano said after a yelling match with Yokozawa, the printers, and Mr. Isaka at a meeting about the latest volume from (author’s name). They had just stepped into the elevator where Ritsu had finally managed to let out a sigh of relief after the torturous minutes he had just barely made it through and then Takano pulls this? God, this guy never gives him a break! “I want to take you out on a date.”

“W-what?” Ritsu chokes on air, feeling his face burn up in a matter of seconds. He can hear his heart pounding like a drum like it always does with Takano. Anything and everything the ravenette seems to do drives his newly-founded boyfriend dead on his feet to respond back. He’s like a fish out of water, gaping and gasping, unsure of his next step. Damn, he’s really lost it. He blames Takano for all of it, 

“Let’s go on a date.” Takano smiled at his cute and stubborn boyfriend, looking down at the shorter man. He reached over, pressing the ‘stop’ button, making the elevator halt in its descent, and turned to Ritsu. He stepped forward, making Ritsu stubble back, and crowd himself against a wall with no escape. He’s not sure if he likes it or not. He doesn’t want to register the shiver that trails down his spine or the way his breath hitches as Takano surrounds him. “I’ll handle everything, just let me treat you.”

Ritsu bit his lip. It was only a month ago that he had confessed to his true feelings regarding Takano. Ever since then, his heart has been on a marathon and it is not good for him. 

“O-okay,” Ritsu looks up, seeing Takano’s hazel eyes gleaming in this sort of happiness and his upturned grin making his swell with warmness he’s never really felt before like this. The way it burns in his chest, how his breath stumbles, and the way the happiness trudges along across his skin like a horse rider on an empty field. He’s completely lost it and he can’t say he regrets it. 

Takano presses himself him more, taking Ritsu’s lips within their own as they mold and become something new and exciting. There’s this spark he hasn’t felt in years and he’s not sure if he should trust in it or push it deep down inside him. He might make this mistake but he’s going to trust it as he weakly latches onto Takano’s biceps, clinging onto Takano has he takes his breath away. He makes numb, knowing only that Takano is devouring and making his head turn dizzy. The blood flows somewhere else because god, he is weak. 

“Work,” Takano mumbles against their numbified lips, remembering they only have an hour left before they can go home. Well, home to Takano’s place. They both know that Ritsu prefers Takano's warm and welcoming place rather than his own cold and mess of a place that he pays rent for. They both know it won't be long until Takano asks him to move in and he'll stumble at first and be stubborn but he'll give in because he does want it. He yearns for it, to wake up in Takano's arms and spend the morning bickering as Takano makes fun of him for his lack of ability to cook basic meals such as toast. 

He barely realizes Takano presses the button from before and the elevator is jolting and moving again. He finds himself dazed and disheveled much to Takano's delight. “Friday. We'll go on a date at eight, you hear me?”

“You could just feed me and I'll be satisfied, you know.” Ritsu looks up, pouting. 

“I want to do more for you,” Takano says as they reach their floor. “Because I haven't been able to for far too long.”

If Ritsu's face happens to look down and his face lights up like a Christmas tree in December, Takano doesn't call him out.

-x-

“He came down at eight-thirty.” Takano chuckled, the smile making his crow's eye feet more prevalent. 

-x-

“What the hell is taking so long?” Takano grumbled, fumbling his hair with the yanking and carding of it by his hands. He's stood out here for half an hour now, waiting on Ritsu. He's been knocking, slamming the doorbell, and ringing his phone to the point of concern. 

All of a sudden, the door was thrown open revealing Ritsu. He was dressed in a green cotton crewneck sweater and peach-colored slacks, making him look unbelievably soft and gentle in a way Takano had never seen him before. The way the clothing held so nicely, almost as if it was caressing his curves, and made him look so small in comparison.

“I'm sorry that I took so long,” Ritsu looked down at his feet while Takano was just...shocked. God, he looked so good. He looked so delicate and lovely and God, he was done for. “I didn't like a thing I tried on.”

-x- 

Kaoru stared at Takano who had this smile and the continuous gleam of gold swirling in his eyes. There was no getting rid of it. He was just so happy telling this story. It was tear-jerking really. 

“Let me tell you, son,” Takano looked at him again. “He sure looked pretty.”

Kaoru breathed in, eyes wide and jaw slack. He wasn't really sure why it was getting to him so much.

“Yeah, he'll take his time,” Takano smiled, looking down at his golden wedding band. “But I don't mind waiting on a boy.”

“Yeah?” Kaoru blinked.

Takano grinned and said, “The wedding took a year to plan. He didn't really want it but god damn it, that boy is stubborn when he did agree.”

Kaoru giggled at that. Akio was like that sometimes too. Stubborn as a mule and feisty as a bull.

“You talk about an anxious man,” Takano snorted. 

-x-

“Why are you nervous? Haven't you been waiting your entire life for this?” Yokozawa snorted, watching Takano work himself into a frenzy. 

“Of course but that doesn't change the fact I'm getting married to the love my life!” Takano spoke, fiddling the tie of his tuxedo. Just outside the screen door are all their supportive family members, friends, and co-workers they invited for a small wedding. He couldn't help that he was scared he'd screw up. Damn, when did he become a wimp? 

“You're already married,” Yokozawa scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You're just doing a ceremony now.”

“You're not helping!” 

-x-

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was nervous.” Takano looked over and soothed a little closer, nudging his arm old men seem to do a lot. “But I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth waiting on him.”

Kaoru smiled at the sweet gesture implied in those words. Takano and his marriage to his husband were really genuine and heartfelt. He hoped to have a love like that one day, preferably with Akio.

“I don't think we've been anywhere since then but I promise he hasn't made us late.” Takano shook his head, smiling on for miles. “I swear sometimes he does it just because he can. 

“Boy, it's a fact of life.” Takano's eyes focused on Kaoru, offering an expression of wisdom through his aged hazel eyes that gleamed with life. “It'll be the same with your young man. You might as well go on and get used to it. He'll take his time but...you don't really mind.”

Someone deep inside him, he knew that he didn't mind. Akio was a stubborn idiot but he couldn't help but have fallen for the feisty jerk. He smiles at that realization. 

“I've read statistics show that the older is always the first to go,” Takano looks off to the side. “And it makes sense because I know she won't be ready so when it finally comes my time, I'll find a bench just like this one.”

Kaoru's breath hitches. Even if death, their love lasts and that strikes a chord in him.

“I hope he takes his time because I don't mind waiting on him.” Takano smiles sweetly with a certain well-known wetness glazing his eyes. 

“You are really-” Kaoru went to spill out praises and talk about how sweet he was and how wonderful his marriage is-

“Masamune!” Takano grins widen, jerking his head to the source of the son. Kaoru follows and takes in the sight of an older man, just like Takano, with crows feet, smile lines, and with just a touch of gray hair decorating the top of his roots. The smile on the man's face was beyond happy, more delighted and as if he had just seen a fairytale in real life. The bag thrown over his shoulder was taken from Takano who had stepped forward, taking it from the man despite his protests and stubbornness that he could, in fact, do it himself!

“Let me take care of my husband, Ritsu.” It makes Ritsu flush red despite his tender age. He lightly cuffing him on the arm, mumbling inaudible protests and weak insults even to his own ears probably. Kaoru smiled, seeing the married couple. 

“See you,” Kaoru waved bye to the old couple which earned him a polite smile from both men.

“Oh? Who's this?” Ritsu blinked, looking back and forth between the two.

“Don't worry about it,” Takano gently squeezed their intertwined hands. He smiled over at Kaoru. “Good luck.”

“I'll take it.” Kaoru smiled, watching the couple walk off as they started chatting as if Kaoru had never been there. It was sweet. Their love was so strong and healthy and honestly pure. It was a sight for sore eyes really.

“Kaoru, sorry I took so long!” A voice yanked him out of his thoughts about the two men. He looked up to see the young and lovely black-haired Akio who was smiling apologetically. “I didn't like a goddamn thing I tried on.”

Deja Vu but God, his giggle. 

“It's cool.” Kaoru shook his head, stepping forward and taking the stubborn man's hand. “Let's go.”

“O-okay.” Akio blushed. 

Kaoru smiled and walked towards their destination of the movies.

-x-

“What was that about?” Ritsu asked once they were out of sight of the young red-head. He looked up at his husband questioningly. It was not like Takano to randomly chat up strangers like that. Did he know him somehow?

“Oh, nothing really. Just gave him some advice about dealing with cute stubborn boys.” He quirked the corners of his lips up at the sight of his husband once again flushing. “That's it.”

“You - oh my - you -!” Ritsu gaped, staring bewildered at his husband. He slowly inched himself further from his partner, his eye twitching at the feelings bubbling up in his stomach like a fiery pit. 

“I’m kidding, calm down.” Takano shook his head, rolling his eyes at his overdramatic husband. “He just reminded me of, well, me.”

“Huh? How?” Ritsu asked curiously.

“He was on his first date with some guy. He reminded me of how agitated I was on our first date because you weren't answering my calls or responding to my knocks.” Takano shrugged, explaining minimally. “Not a big deal. I’m not about to leave you for some young thing, you know.”

“That's not - I - ugh, you are unfathomable!” His husband screeched, burying his face into his hands, embarrassed. “That's not...I never thought /that/.”

“Oh? Then what did you, hmm?” Takano asked, teasing his poor partner. 

“I just - you don't - “ Ritsu groaned out loud again, looking up at him. He finally managed to get a grip on himself somehow and met Takano’s eyes. “You don't usually just talk to /anyone/ so I wondering why…”

Takano blinked, seeming to come to the realization. “Oh, well, as I said...he reminded me of myself on the day of our first date. You were late and I was frustrated but it was all good,”

“....why?” Ritsu cocked his head to the head. 

“Because it was worth waiting for.” Takano smiled sweetly down at him, making him flush once more. 

“I'm sorry about that…” Ritsu looked down at their hands as they walked to the small shop they were heading to. It was a small unknown bookshop that they liked to buy literature because it wasn't really ever crowded and there were barely ever people there besides them. 

“For what?” Takano asked.

“For always being late for our dates,” Ritsu explained, sighing. “I never like what I put on to wear to them and I work myself in a frenzy and I just want to...look good for you and beside you.”

Damn, Ritsu is gonna give him a heart attack one of these days. That is a fact. He's so glad he was the one to marry him and not some other jerk. 

“Ritsu, you always look good to me. I want to ravish you all the time,” Takano stared down at his husband, completely serious and ignoring the plain fact that they were in public. It made Ritsu flush again! “No matter what anyone says, you /do/ belong beside me. There has and never will be anyone else besides you for me. You are all I have ever wanted since I was seventeen and closed-off.”

Ritsu gulped, finding his throat to be parched. He gently licked his lips, seeing as the cold had made their chapped. It seemed to give him all the invitation he needed to lean down kiss his husband passionately on the sidewalk. Ritsu, despite usually being the more reasonable one in the relationship, found himself not able to deny him and just basked in the affection. 

They would love each other until death and even so so much after that. They've been in love ever since they were in high school and foolishly enamored with each other until they were stubborn and broken as they can be to their tender aged selves, clinging onto each other and not letting anyone take that away from them.


End file.
